


That Vile Wall

by polishmyarmor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Facial Hair, Future Fic, M/M, star-crossed sideburns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers wish to meet and only Sam's face can part them. Will all end well for these two star-crossed sideburns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Vile Wall

Sam had finally fallen asleep, clutching the pillow to his cheek. The coast seemed clear.

“Franz? Franz, are you up?”

“Yes, what is it Harry?” Franz replied, voice muffled by the pillow.

“Nothing, I just…I wanted to see how you were doing.” 

“I would say that I’m okay, I guess. I miss you.”

There was silence for a moment.

“I miss you too” Harry sighed.

“But, there’s hope!” Franz softly cheered.

“Hope?”

“Yes! I’m at mid-cheek today and growing further each hour!”

“I’m at mid-cheek too! We are so close!”

“I wish,” Franz whispered, then stopped, not daring to speak his dreams aloud.

“I wish it too, Franz, I wish it too. Someday—someday we’ll truly meet. Underneath that nose, our whiskers will finally merge and we shall never be parted!”

“Someday, Harry, someday.” Franz seemed to grow more confident.

“Unless.” Harry let a hint of worry into his voice.

“Unless what? Harry my love, we shall not be parted forever—I’ve heard your voice for too long not to feel your sweet bristly caress.” 

“Yes, yes, you’re right. I just—his brother’s hair is always so short. Van and Elvis will never meet—they can barely speak to each other!”

“Their relationship isn’t like ours—we’re special! We’ve gone farther across this face than any Winchester man’s hair has ever gone! We can make it to the middle!”

“You’re right. Yes. We’ll make it!”

With their faith renewed, they wished each other goodnight, urging themselves forward throughout the night, knowing that the day would find them closer than ever before.

 

The next night, Franz and Harry congratulated each other on a job well done—Sam had not even thought to shave anywhere, and their growth had continued unabated. Just a week more, maybe two, and they would be within sight of each other. If only Sam held out. Franz and Harry consoled themselves by whispering mustache-positive thoughts into Sam’s ears as he slept.

“Harry?” Franz whispered, late one night.

“Yes, Franz?”

“Where…where are you my dear?” 

“I’m,” the happiness shone through Harry’s words, “I’m at his nose!”

“So am I! We’re so close! Just a few more days and we’ll be there!”

“I’m counting the minutes—to finally feel you near me—is there anything better? Any grander wish than this?”

“Indeed, there is not—keep growing, my dove, keep growing!”

“I shall!”

And with that, they concentrated their efforts, creeping closer to each other as the night wore on. 

 

Three days passed—three glorious days—and Franz and Harry realized.

“Franz!”

“Harry!”

“You’re here! You’re really here!”

“I’ll never leave!”

Their whiskers caressed, merged, never to be parted in beautiful, mustachioed matrimony.

**Author's Note:**

> Franz is called Franz for Franz Joseph, who had some fine facial hair indeed.  
> [ Franz Joseph ](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/46/Franz_Joseph_1898.jpg/220px-Franz_Joseph_1898.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] That Vile Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755617) by [furloughday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday)




End file.
